The Camden's drama continued
by animalsare4life
Summary: My take on everything eleven months after the show ends.


The Camdens Drama Continued

Summary- This takes place after season 10. Takes place a year 11 months later. There will be flashbacks to feel you in on the 11 months missed through out the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heavan

Dedication- This is dedicated to all the animal lovers and who is willing to love and help a animal in need.

Family updates

Lucy and Kevin- They have three kids. Savanna Diane Kinkirk age two and twin boys Lucas Triston Kinkirk and Holden Adams Kinkirk both ten weeks old.

Mary and Carlos- They have three kids Charlie Austin four and twin daughters Mercedes Renae and Skylar Louise both 15 weeks.

Matt and Sarah- They have two kids twin boys Warner James Camden and Mathew Owen Camden 18 weeks.

Ruthie- Well Ruthie is now 17. Read to find out about her.

Everyone else like the twins, Eric, and Annie are about the same.

Story begins

Kinkirk household

Lucy Pov

Sleep. It sounds so good. I'm so tired. The twins are only ten weeks old and I have had my hands full with the kids, the house, and work. Kevin stays home during the day with the kids while i'm at work but I know he's just as tired as me.

I walk into the nursery. I stare down at Lucas sleeping so soundly. I smile. I gently touch the top of his head. He looks so sweet as he sleeps. I then turn my attention to Kevin who was sitting in the rocking chair rocking Holden to sleep. I smile again. I go over to Kevin who looks tired.

"Here i'll take Holden and you go get some rest." I say gently taking my son from Kevin. Kevin gently kissed me on the cheek before he headed to our room. I took my position in the rocking chair and slowly rocked Holden.As soon as I knew Holden was sound asleep I gently lifted him into his crib next to his brothers.

I go in the kitchen to start dinner. It was 5:40 and I know mom would be dropping by soon with Savanna. I started to boil some water for noodles. Then I put some pork chops on. I sit down in a kitchen chair to relax. Relaxing didn't last long because a cry could soon be heard from the nursery. I hurry and add the noodles to the water and flip the meat and head towards the nursery.

I walk over to Holden's crib. He was crying. I lift him out of his crib and checked his diaper. Of course he needed to be changed. I quickly change him and head back towards the kitchen with Holden in tow and grab a bottle out of the fridge.

Holden immediately quited down and started to drink his formula. Then I could hear crys from the nursery and put Holden down in his swing. He immediately started crying but I can take care of him in a minute. I go into the nursery and I pick Lucas up. He of course needed a new diaper. I could still hear Holden in the living room. So I take Lucas with me and put him in his swing thats identical to his brothers and grab him a bottle from the fridge for Lucas.

I prop the bottle up for Lucas with a blanket. Then I grabbed Holden's bottle and did the same for him. I could then smell something burning and headed into the kitchen and flipped the meat and stirred the noodles. After I finished the food mom was knocking on the door. I headed that way when Lucas Started crying and throwing a fit.

I sighed. I grabbed Lucas and carried him to the front door so I could let Savanna and mom in. "Hey mom. Hey Savanna," I say. "Hi mommy," Savanna said giving me a hug. "Hey Sweetie will ya run up and wake daddy for dinner?" I asked her. She nodded and took off running.

I turned back to my mom. "Ya been busy?" mom asked me. "Yeah," I say. Just then Holden starts crying. "Here mom will ya take him for a moment?" I ask. She takes Lucas and coos over him. I go and I pick Holden up.

"Shhh baby. Mommy's here." I said gently rocking him. Soon both twins were asleep and back in there cribs. "Thanks mom," I said. "Don't mention it. I gotta go cya tommorrow." she said. "Bye," I say.

I walk back towards the kitchen and see Kevin coming out of our room holding Savanna. "Hey mommy," Kevin says grinning. "Dinners ready," I tell him. Kevin carrys Savanna to her seat and sets her down. I grab plates and set them on the table. I put the pork chops and noodles on the table. "Kev will ya cut Savanna's pork chop up for her?" I ask. "No problem," he answers.

Dinner went good. After dinner I cleared the table and Kevin did the dishes. I walk into Savanna's roome where she is busy playing with her baby doll "Emily". "Hey Savanna since tomorrow is Saturday and I don't gotta work would you like to go to the park just you and mommy?" I ask her. She looks at me. "Emily too" she says. I stifle a laugh. "Hey Savanna its time for mommy to give ya a bath." I say picking her up. "Do I have too?" she asks. "Yup. Ya gotta stay clean." I say giving her a kiss.

I carry her to the bathroom where I sat her down and start running her a bath. Once the bath ws ran helped her out of her cloths and lift her into the tub. I gently washed her then gave her time to play with her toys in the bath. After 15 minutes she was cleaned. I wrapp her in a towel and gently dry her off before carrying her to her room to put on her pj's. Once inside he room I pick her out a pajama set pink pants with cats all over them ans a pink matching shirt with one giant cat on the front of it.

"Put your arms in the air." I tell her as I pull her shirt over her. Then I grabbed one of her 'Big Girl Pull Ups' and had her grab my shoulder and step into it. I then helped here with her

pants. She was now fully dressed for bed.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a brush and gently ran it through her hair. Her hair wsa soft and silky blond. While helping Savanna one of the babies started crying but I heard Kevin in there with them so did not worry. After Savanna brushed her teeth she was now fully ready for bed. "Ok Savanna i'll be in your room in 15 minutes to tuck ya in." I tell her. So she hurried away so she can play before bed.

I went into the twins room and looked at Kevin holding Lucas in his arms. I am so glad Kevin is such a good dad. "Hey honey," I say. "Hey" he says. "Hey Kevin tommorrow Savanna and me are going to the park so can you watch the boys?" I ask. "Sounds good to me.'' he said gently tickling Lucas stomach. I grin.

I walked into Savanna's room. "Okay sweetie its time to go to bed." I say to her. "But mommy," she started. "No buts bed time." I say gently picking her up in the air. I gently tickle her and she crys out in laughter. I lay her in her bed and cover her up with blankets. "Good night sweetie." I say giving her a kiss. "Night mommy." she says. I leave her room and shut off her light and I close the door.

"Hey Kevin will ya go tell your daughter good night?" I called to Kevin. "I'm going." Kevin said as he walked into Savanna's room. A few minutes later he came out and we both went to our bedroom. We both was tired and fell asleep almost instantly.

Before I knew it I was awakened from a scream. I get out of bed and walk to the twins room to find them both asleep. So I head to Savanna's room as she screams again. I turn on her light and I go to her bed and I lift her into my arms. She was crying. "Shh. Its okay Savanna mommy gots you." I comforted as I rubbed her back. She soon calmed down. I noticed she felt a little heavy so I knew she had a accident. As soon as she stopped crying I wiped her face.

"Come on sweetie lets change your pull up." I say to her. After she was changed I got her a cup of water wich she drunk only half of it then put her back in her bed and covered back up. "Now go back to sleep honey." I say kissing her cheek.

I close her door and head back to my room. It was 4 am. I clse my eyes once again knowing I had to hours to sleep. Because first thing in the morning I had a brief meeting at the church. Then I had to get Savanna up and ready once I got back because we have a swimming lessson at nine. Then at eleven she has a little bible study group for toddlers. They colored pictures and were read storied from the bible. Then of coure I promised her we would go the the park. Then at four I had another meeting with troubled teens. Then I have to go home cook dinner and help with the kids.

I awoke to a scream. Of course It was five in the morning. I walked into the nursery and found Lucas crying. I picked him up and gently hummed a sweet song as I headed for him a bottle. When Luca was fast asleep again of course Holden was just waking up. So once I took care of Holden it was pretty well six. So I jumped into the shower and get ready for my long hard tiring day.

I left at 6:30. I got to the church a few minutes later. I seattled in and got out paperwork to go over. I was meeting people about the finishing of the teenage home thing. Mr.Clark should up at seven and we talked about some details intill he left at 7:45. I followed him out and went home. I woke Savanna up and got her dressed. I fixed her a waffle and then we left.

We showed up for the lessons ten minutes early so I helped Savanna into her swim suite and life jacket. We got out the pool area and met Mrs.Hardson. "Hello Savanna. Lucy." she said. Savanna ended up loving the pool. During the lesson all I did was hold her and let her kick her legs in the water. After the lesson we headed over to her activity group.

During that hour I caught up on a little sleep. Before I knew it Savanna was shaking me and shwing me a picture she colored of a cross. "Its very pretty.'' I say. Savanna and me then headed to the park where we spent an hour swinging and sliding.

Ok um tell me what you think. I was trying to put detail but not to much. So tell me how I did. The next chapter will go to um... Matt and Sarah. Please leave your opions.I appreciate it.


End file.
